Interactive communication systems provide certain options for users. For example, phones are typically interfaced with voice mail systems, permitting a calling party to leave a voice mail message for the called party or to be transferred to an operator or other person. Also, when a phone caller or session originator does not successfully complete a call, the communications device may provide a message concerning why the connection was not made, such as a disconnected number. Other options exist for treatments during the course of a communications session. For example, while placed on hold, a communications device may provide the caller on hold with prerecorded music.
The versatility of these communication systems, however, is limited in certain respects. For example, when a calling party provides a voice mail message, the communications device and corresponding voice mail system typically records the message in real-time, maintaining a connection and thus potentially creating increased use of the network as well as increased expense of the call.
Other limitations exist. For example, when a person is placed on hold, he or she may hear prerecorded music without having any options in terms of the type of music or treatment received. During the period of the held call, valuable network bandwidth is wasted. In addition, when calling parties unsuccessfully complete a call, they typically have an option of leaving a voice mail message or transferring to an operator but do not have any additional options or cannot determine the treatment that they receive.
Accordingly, a need exists for increased options for various treatments in communications systems.